


Sand Touched

by shiningstar



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/pseuds/shiningstar
Summary: The sand wears at Obi-Wan until only Ben remains.





	Sand Touched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



Tatooine is nothing like Coruscant. The towers he remembers spiraled up into the sky with sharp edges and chrome plating. On Tatooine everything is built low to the earth, already old and worn smooth by the shifting sands.

As the years pass he can feel it softening his own edges. Dragging at his bones and aging him until there is nothing left of Obi-Wan and only Ben remains.

Old Ben who is the mad hermit of the Jundland Wastes. Who flirts with ghosts on nights with no moon and dances with blue-limned wraiths on the waves of the Dune Sea.


End file.
